


Night Tales: Cake Thief

by IlliterateButterfly



Series: she multiships! she dabbles! [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Ben loves his partners, Domestic Fluff, Fear of dark, Fluff, Funny, Kinda, Multi, OT8, Polyamory, Slight mystery, fun story, story time with ben, wrote this before going to sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 04:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20147719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlliterateButterfly/pseuds/IlliterateButterfly
Summary: The lights go out in the palace. What’s Ben to do when some of his partners are scared of the dark tell them a story of course.





	Night Tales: Cake Thief

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like this fun story it was very entertaining for me to write.

It was a quiet night at the castle. Though a king’s work is never done the work seemed not to important today most of it was complaints or small details that needed to be fixed. The only sounds in the bedroom were Evie muttering between designs on Ben’s desk and the racing video game Carlos and Jay was playing. The only people are the bed were Mal, Ben and Carlos. Uma, Harry and Gil would be sleeping on their ship Ben assumed as he knew they would be tired from keeping the Isle in order. Mal was sitting up next to Ben resting her head on Ben’s shoulder she was sketching occasionally looking up to the game seeing who was winning. Carlos was laying on the edge of the bed focusing on the game. Jay was sitting on the floor with the same focus as Carlos. “Winner gets a kiss from me!” Mal said projecting her voice.

This seemed to motivate the boys play harder. Ben chuckckled at Mal’s sudden offer for a prize and that fact both of the boys were competitive now knowing there was something on the line. He continued reading his book glad that it wasn’t something he had to read for a meeting or to figure out some problem. “I’m gonna win!” Carlos repeated. 

Evie, Mal and Ben looked at the screen. Carlos was in first place and he was about to win when the tv turned off. Before anyone could say anything the lights turned off. “Weird someone must have accidentally turned off the power.” Ben said.

It was silent. “Oh okay how long until the power turns back on?” Evie asked her voice trying nonchalant but her worried tone shined through.

“Shouldn’t be a moment.....Evie are you scared of the dark?” Ben asked hesitantly. 

Evie was quiet them answering with “I’m fine with the dark I’m not scared of the dark.” 

He thought about the answer for a second. Until it hit him. He held Mal’s hand tight. Ben thought about what to say to lighten the mood and make Mal, Carlos and Jay feel better. “Did I tell you guys about the cake samples in the kitchen for the upcoming festival”

“N..No” Carlos said his voice shaky and closer to Ben and Mal form his original spot. 

Evie was curious she stepped carefully pointing her slippers trying to feel for Jay. Once she felt him she kneeled down and wrapped her arms around him. “Oooh sounds interesting please tell it”

“Ok so a great baker Corona came all the way to Auradon to bake a cake.” Ben said starting the story.

~Cake Thief~

Ben sat in another meeting all of the worth while things had been taking care of. They scraped the bottom of the barrel during the last hour. In the meeting was the normal audience including Fairy Godmother, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Beast, and Belle with the new addition of Uma who was brought on once she claimed being leader of the Isle. “Attila from Corona will be arriving tomorrow to give samples of his cakes” Fairy Godmother read off.

Ben nodded. “Is the kitchen prepped for ingredients Attila might need?” He asked. 

Fairy Godmother nodded in reply. “I’ll make sure the trucks deliver through the back exit. He also advises extra security for the kitchen” She added.

“I’m sure that won’t be needed” Ben told her confidently. 

“Our time is up! Great meeting see you all next week I have some people to meet goodbye” Uma’s tone was enthusiastic for the beginning but it faltered towards the end.

Ben smiled. “Tell Gil and Harry I say hello” He told her with a smirk. 

“Will do Beasty boy do the same for me for the others” Uma said returning the smirk.

Ben thought it seemed a little much to have extra security for the kitchen. He was proven wrong the day after Attila’s arrival he had baked an intricate three layer remake of the palace. But to return the next day to see the cake caving in on itself fork marks all around the walls of the cake. Attila was outraged. Ben apologized sincerely and promised to have security for the kitchen. He looked to Uma for security. She scoffed at the offer but took it anyway seeing a job fit for a pirate. The next morning came.

Ben woke up early leaving his spot in his bed to which his partners still sleeping quickly covered up. He walked to the kitchen to see a cake trail that stopped dead in it’s tracks. Uma, Gil and Harry were sleeping against a wall the kitchen door flung open. Ben gently shook Uma “Uma wake up” 

Uma stirred for a moment then woke up. “What do you need Beastly boy the kitchen is perfectly fine....” She said noticing Gil and Harry sleeping and the kitchen door open.

Once Uma and Ben woke up both Harry and Gil Ben asked “Sp what happened last night?”

“We guarded the kitchen and denied any entryway to anyone” Uma reported.

Ben cocked his head. “Anyone? Who came by?”

They looked to Gil who could sometimes not be that bright but always remembered a face. “It was Your Mom, Fairy Godmother and Audrey” He listed.

“Harry and I will take Fairy Godmother Ben and Gil take Belle we’ll regroup and just arrest Audrey cause she obviously did it” Uma delegated.

Uma and Harry walked into Fairy Godmother’s office. “Hello, children” She greeted looking at herself in the mirror wiping off something off her lip then wiped her hands on a napkin.

“Enough with the pleasantries we know you ate new crown shaped cake” Harry said slamming his hands on her desk. 

Fairy Godmother was shocked. “Calm down hook” Uma told him pulling him back winking at him understanding that he was the bad cop and she was the good cop.

Uma had a gentle smile before saying “Look lady Harry can be a little much sometimes but something he doesn’t like are liars so just between us girls did you eat the cake?” 

“Heavens child no I went by the kitchen to make sure you three were doing your job and you were so I returned back to my room and slept for the rest of the night” Fairy Godmother confessed.

“Hmm....good enough for me” Uma shrugged.

——

Ben and Gil walked into Beasts and Belle’s room. Belle was on the bed drying her hands. “Hello boys how are you” She greeted.

“Mrs. Belle did you eat the cake and put a sleeping spell on us?” Gil asked bluntly.

Belle looked to Ben. “Someone ate the cake again and you were one of the people who were near the kitchen” he explained.

“Oh I was there to get some ice for your father he sprained his ankle” She replied.

“Hey kids!”Beast yelled from the bathroom. The door was freaked enough the boys moved their head to see the former king”s foot had ice on the his ankle.

“Thanks guys love you” Ben said opening the door for Gil to leave.

“Love you too sweetie!” She got up to close the door. “Oh honey tell Audrey I say thank you for getting that ice” Belle added waving bye to the boys.

——

The group met up in the hallway of Audrey’s dorm. They shared their reports. “Oh I know who it is” Uma commented.

Ben smiled. “Should we still talk to Audrey?”

“Oh yeah integrating her sounds fun” Uma opened the door to the dorm. 

Audrey was watching tv laying on a couch her face surprised from the barging In. She was about to yell at them when Uma held her hand up. “Just nod along with my words if they’re correct.”

Intrigued Audrey nodded. “Last night you tried to get into the kitchen but failed...for the first entrance there’s a second entrance around the back entrance where the trucks deliver but on the way you bumped into Belle who was denied entry by us cause beast sprained his ankle and you needing some type of oh I got tempted by the cake when trying to be a good  
samaritan for a wounded man anything incorrect so far.”

“...No” Audrey muttered. 

“The criminal.....well person who ate actually ate the cake had just put us to sleep and had cake I’m thinking it was one of us you grabbed the ice and left leaving the only person to do eat the cake...”

“Fairy Godmother” Ben filled in.

“She wiped her lips with hands then wiped her hands with a napkin her details were too detailed and plus she’s the only one who could do the magic unless Audrey here took Maleficent’s staff again” Uma supported her claim. Audrey rolled her eyes at the last part.

“That was impressive Uma” Gil complimented once they were out of Audrey’s room.

Uma blushed. “Let’s go to the kitchen I have a inkling the fairy is there” She said with a wicked smile.

Like she said Fairy Godmother was there. She hadn’t noticed the group standing in front of the kitchen door. She was too busy eating the cake. “Does it taste good? Gil asked.

Fairy Godmother’s eyes bulged out of her head. The group just chuckled.

~Cake Thief~

“So I told her to stay away from the kitchen and I won’t tell anyone else” Ben finished up the story now hold Mal and Carlos.

“Aww Ben you broke a promise for us” Mal cooed.

Ben laughed. Suddenly the lights turned back on. “Yay” They cheered.

Evie went back to her designs. Jay, Carlos and Mal moved closer to Ben. “Thanks for telling that story we don’t like the dark so much” Jay told Ben shyly.

Ben kissed Jay then Mal then Carlos. “It was nothing” He yawned. 

“Time to go to bed” Mal declared.

“But....but...but my designs” Evie cried out.

Carlos and Jay changed into their pajamas. For Carlos it was a matching black and white spots. For Jay a red tank top and boxers. “Evie bed come on!” Carlos cried.

Evie gave in then changed into pajamas then followed Mal then Ben. Evie slipped into the bed with her velvet dark blue pajama set, Mal with her oversized t-shirt and Ben with mismatched shirt and pajama bottoms. Nights like these Ben really enjoyed.


End file.
